Drunken Sleepovers
by kokomo234
Summary: Set in the time of BIOTA. What happens the night that Kurt takes Blaine to his house?


Drunken Sleepovers

"Come on Blaine." I was pulling his arm trying to make him move.

"I don't wanna." He whined.

"Ugh. Finn! Help me." I loosened my grip and turned around to face Finn.

Somehow Blaine got away from me. "Where did he go?"I asked myself frustrated. I groaned when I saw him. He was kissing Rachel _again._ I yanked him away from her.

"Come on one more kiss?" Rachel begged as I was dragging Blaine away.

"No Rachel. Finn! Help me!" I yelled.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Carry him!" I looked at Blaine. He was lying on the floor blowing spit bubbles. "That's disgusting." I said. _Why do I love him?_

Finn was attempting to pick Blaine up but he kept getting away.

"I don't wanna go home." He was whining. "I wanna stay here."

"No Blaine we have to go home."

Blaine stood up looked at me and then looked at Finn. "Why are you just standing there?" Quinn yelled. She had a cookie in her hand. Blaine took the cookie. Santana started to cry. I thanked myself not for the first time tonight for not drinking.

Blaine fell back down on the floor with the cookie in his mouth. Then he started to cry.

"I thought he was supposed to be a happy drunk." Finn whispered to me. I glared at him.

"Why are you crying?" I asked Blaine impatiently.

"I want another cookie." I exhaled loudly and looked at my watch. 2:30.

"Blaine if we leave I'll bake you all the cookies you can eat." I promised.

"Are you going to put on sprinkles?"

"Yes with sprinkles."

He held his arms out like a baby. I looked at Finn. He sighed and picked him up. Blaine buried his head in Finn's neck.

"You smell nice. You smell like Kurt."

Finn looked at me. I was trying not to smile.

As we were going up the stairs I looked back at the party. Sam and Santana were making out on the couch. Rachel was arguing with Quinn. Mike and Tina were dancing. Brittany was completely naked running around the room with Artie in pursuit. Puck was drinking from a bottle. Lauren was yelling at random people. Yep. Just you're average Glee party.

We somehow made it to my car.

"Ok Blaine. Blaine!" Finn had put him down to give me back my keys and he was lying on the ground staring into space.

"Huh?"

"You have to get in the car. Finn you can go back now."

When Finn left Blaine was leaning against the car.

"How do you open the door?" He asked.

I made some sort of a frustrated noise and opened the door.

"You're magic!" Blaine hissed excitedly. I just stared at the boy.

"Yes I'm magic. Now get in the car before I make you disappear." Of course I was kidding but that was enough to make Blaine hop in the car.

I got into the driver seat and did Blaine's seatbelt. He was leaning against the window. _Great now I'll have gel on my window._

I pulled off the side of the road and started to drive.

Blaine gasped so loudly I stopped the car.

"What is it?" I asked him worried.

"I have to tell you something!" I hit my head on the headrest.

"What do you want to tell me?"

He undid his seatbelt and turned towards me. He leaned forward. He was so close to me that I could feel his breath against my neck. My stomach twisted into knots.

"I looovvveee you Kurt," He pulled away from my ear and stared directly into my eyes. "I love you more than anything in this world. I thought that by dating Jeremiah would make you jealous but it didn't. I'm sorry that it took me this long for me to tell you."

He sighed and buried his head in his hands. He picked his head up.

"When I'm sober I'm not going to remember this at all, but please keep this close at heart. Sounded sappy didn't it. Like I told you before I'm a Hopeless Romantic." He leaned over and kissed me. It was passionate. Blaine had tasted like alcohol, but I didn't care. We made out for about five minutes before I remembered what time it was. I pulled away and when I did he looked confused and I immediately felt bad.

"Why did you stop?" He asked me.

I re-fastened his seatbelt and started the car.

"We have to go home."

He turned his head forward and smiled.

"Did you like it?" The butterflies returned.

"Yes I did."

"Good." He leaned his hair against the window and fell asleep.

_Now I have to get him to kiss me sober._ I smiled thinking about how good it would feel to have his lips pressed against mine and this time him remembering.

Authors Note

Something sweet that just popped into my head. I wish that had really happened. Hugs and Klisses to you all!


End file.
